Guardians of the Universe (User:Leader Vladimir)
The Guardians of the Universe are a race of immortal aliens establised on planet Oa. They are the founders and leaders of the Green Lantern Corps. History Background The Guardians evolved on the planet Maltus, and were possibly the first intelligent life forms in the Universe. At this time they were tall greyish blue humanoids with black hair. They became scientists and thinkers, experimenting on the worlds around them. One experiment led to the creation of a new species, the Psions. In a pivotal moment, billions of years ago, a Maltusian named Krona used time-bending technology to observe the beginning of the Universe. This experiment flooded the beginning of the Universe with entropy causing it "to be born old". Feeling responsible for this, the Maltusians relocated to the planet Oa (at "the center of the Universe") and became the Guardians. Their goal was simple: combat evil and create an orderly universe. And they acted quickly on that goal. During this period they also changed to their current appearance. Known actions *Before life existed on Earth, they learned how to manipulate what they called "the Glow", and eventually created a Central Power Battery to store this energy. This "energy" was actually the collective willpower of the inhabitants of the universe, and the center energy field of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. Accessing and manipulating this willpower gave the Guardians an ultimate tool to pursue their goals. *Robotic Manhunters were created to patrol the Universe. The Manhunters rebelled, believing they were superior to the Guardians and should be in control, and were exiled. *Finally, the Green Lantern Corps was established to replace the Manhunters and the Halla's. These troops were given some of the power of the Central Power Battery, accessed through a ring. *Against Apokolips, they waged a war. They tried several times to infiltrate Darkseid's home, finally deciding on a war against his rule. Their troops were brutally defeated with two-thirds dead. The attack on Apokolips ended with a truce. Consequences The Manhunter rebellion led to schisms. One group (the Controllers) thought that the only way to protect the Universe was to control it. The female Oans (the Zamarons) felt no need to involve themselves in the Universe's problems. Over the years, both groups evolved to look most unlike the Guardians. Other groups have also left the Guardians; one such group settled on Earth, becoming the origin for leprechaun legends. The Manhunters became avowed enemies of the Guardians. The Apokolips campaign ended with a truce with the Guardians forced to abandon a soldier (Raker Qarrigat) to Darkseid. Fearing dissension, they ordered all records of the Campaign expunged. Sinestro Corps After witnessing Parallax's power, the Guardians bonded the willpower entity Ion to Green Lantern Kyle Rayner as an experiment to further the Corps' evolution. Alongside this experiment, the Guardians refortified Oa by creating a planetwide armour and defensive system to prevent successful attacks against them. The Sinestro Corps War forces them to rewrite the Book of Oa and to add ten new laws. They also expelled Ganthet and Sayd from their rank, because they have experienced emotions, which they consider to be not permitted. The first law allowed the lethal force against the Sinestro Corps. During the Sinestro Corps' invasion of Earth, the Guardians decided to reassign Ion to Sodam Yat, a Daxamite who develops Superman-like abilities under Earth's yellow sun. When the Anti-Monitor begins absorbing the positive matter of Earth, the Guardians joined the battle and unleashed their combined might on the so-called "Guardian of Fear", partly out of anger for being rendered nonfactors during the First Crisis. However, the Anti-Monitor is able hold his own against the combined group, and successfully manages to burn a female Guardian. Fortunately, Green Lanterns John Stewart and Guy Gardner come up with a plan to use Warworld and its mobile power battery as a weapon against the Anti-Monitor, seriously weakening him. Following Superboy-Prime's betrayal of the Anti-Monitor, the Guardians turn their attention to him, and one of the Guardians sacrifices his life to warp Prime out of the New Earth reality by acting as a human bomb. With Hal Jordan's arrest of Sinestro, the re-imprisoning of Parallax, and the supposed deaths of the Anti-Monitor, Hank Henshaw, and Superboy-Prime, the leaderless Sinestro Corps withdraws. Powers and Abilities Powers Green Energy Manipulation: The Guardians are capable of harnessing and effectively wielding the emotional concept of Willpower. This, combined with their natural telepathic and telekinetic abilities give them unimaginable cosmic powers that rival that of the beings such as the Spectre and the Antimonitor. *''Cosmic Awareness: The Guardians are semi-omniscient, able to see all things that occur in the universe apart from those that employ superior cloaking technology, such as the Zamaron experiments. *Dimensional Manipulation::The Guardians can manipulate the force that divide dimensions, and thus open gateways, seal holes, and a number of other things. *Energy Absorption: The Guardians are able to absorb energy from others, or from sources of power, such as stars or machines. *Energy Shield:'' The Guardians can throw up energy shields of immense strength and durability, able to withstand blasts from titanic foes. *''Force-Field: ''The Guardians can set force fields over themselves and other beings or objects. Like their energy shields, these are exceptionally potent and durable. *''Light Projection: The Guardians can project photons at will *Invulnerability: Given their immortality and near omnipotent powers, they are almost impervious to pain. Their invulnerability stretches as far as when they are at normal power, and is subject to certain weaknesses, such as Anti-Matter, and lights of the emotional spectrum. *Time Manipulation: The Guardians have been shown to be able to manipulate time with a fair degree of accuracy. *Matter Absorption: The Guardians are capable of absorbing matter into their own forms without damage to their physical forms. *Phasing: ''The Guardians can phase through solid objects. *''Reality Manipulation: With the sheer power of their minds, they can bend reality to their will. *Healing: The Guardians are able to heal minor to moderate injuries, though as with most, they have little power over fatal wounds. *Teleportation: The Guardians have the ability to remove themselves and others from one point in space to another instantaneously. *Willpower-Induced Energy Constructs: Given their connection to the green energy of willpower, the Guardians can form immensely large and complex energy constructs beyond the power of the standard power ring. *Siphon Abilities: The Guardians can siphon away the energy that contributes to the powers of others, effectively stripping them of their supernatural powers. *Siphon Lifeforce: The Guardians can siphon the very life force from a living being, and even donate some of their immortal lives to others. *Size Manipulation: The Guardians are shown to be able to increase or decrease the size of their bodies at will *Holographic Projection: The Guardians can project images of themselves over great distances with little to no exertion. *Genetic Manipulation: The Guardians can manipulate the very building blocks of life of themselves, and of other beings. They are capable of willing themselves to change their own appearance, and evolve as they choose. *Indomitable Will: The Guardians all have Indomitable wills, allowing them to overcome fear. *'Immortality: The Guardians are immortal, and cannot die by natural means. *Telepathy: The Guardians have very potent psychic powers, and are able to penetrate the minds of most individuals fairly easily. *Astral Projection: The Guardians can project their very essences across space and time. *Illusion Casting: The Guardians can create light-based illusions of great complexity and substance without great exertion. *Technopathy: The Guardians can construct immensely complicated and advanced technology beyond anything in the universe merely with their minds. *Telekinesis: The Guardians are some of the most powerful telekinetic wielders in the multiverse, able to move the cosmos itself with the power of their minds. *Flight: The Guardians are able to fly, and employ it as their standard method of locomotion. *Levitation: The Guardians can levitate using the power of their minds. They are usually found hovering in their Citadel, and almost never stand, though they are shown fully able to do so. Abilities '''Genius-Level Intellect *'Omni-Lingual' *'Cybernetics' : the Guardians advanced knowledge of machinery allowed them to create an entire race of android servants such as the Manhunters who were equipped with numerous in-built weaponry. *'Genetic Re-Engineering' : the Oans possessed the ability to re-engineer an individual in order to provide them in creased longevity, healing factors, telepathy and other such traits which was a process that they conducted on N'Lasa following the original defeat of the Manhunters. *'Mass Genetic Manipulation' : a much larger feat compared to simple re-engineering of an individual, the Oans were quite capable of re-engineering an entire species in order to remove certain traits that they felt were dangerous. They conducted such an experiment on the Burning Martians in order to remove their destructive urges as well as capacity to asexually reproduce through fire in order to better control them so that they could grow into a more positive force in the cosmos. *'Cosmic Surgery' : in addition, the Guardians had the capacity to perform a type of surgery on sentient beings and transform them into cybernetic entities with advanced traits such as integrated Power Batteries as well as Power Ring draining abilities which was a process they conducted to create the Alpha Lanterns. Leadership Weaknesses *Anti-Matter: As beings of the positive matter universe, their bodies, and even their Oan energy, is susceptible to the naturally occurring annihilation that comes about when anti-matter meets matter. As Anti-matter is extremely rare in the positive matter universe, and is equally hard to control, this threat is usually neither practical or common. The only known instance of Anti-matter being successfully used against the Guardians was by the Anti-Monitor, who is made of Anti-Matter, and managed to seize one of them and horrifically burn her. *Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum: As the majority of the Guardians' Godly power comes from their ability to manipulate the green energy of willpower, their defences are subject to the sensitivity of the EES. Sinestro has been shown to be able to stab Ganthet with his yellow ring, and the Orange light was seen to be strong enough to overcome at least two Guardians during the original containment of the Orange Light billions of years ago. The guardians are shown, however, to be practically immune to assaults by wielders of the green light, as shown during the brief, one sided fight between a possessed Kilawog and Ganthet, the later easily absorbing Kilowog's attacks and effortlessly sweeping him aside. It is noted at the conclusion of the War of the Green Lanterns story arc that Green Lantern rings are supposed to be hardcoded to be incapable of harming a Guardian even with the lethal force authorization, though Hal Jordan overcame this against Krona. *Supernatural Powers: Beings such as Nekron and Maaldor, whose powers surpass the mortal plain, have been shown to counteract the godly powers of the Guardians. *Apathy: The Guardians of the Universe, having cast aside emotion, are at times slow to action even in the face of immediate need, such as their refusal to save themselves from Hal Jordan during his initial rampage to become Parallax. This slow approach often makes them vulnerable to attack despite their enormous personal power. Category:Guardians of the Universe